1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fluid piping systems, and, in particular, to control systems for use in managing and controlling these fluid flow systems.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Fluid control systems are used to manage and regulate the flow of fluid through plumbing systems, allowing and preventing fluid flow to and through various plumbing fixtures. For example, control systems are used to regulate flow through toilets and lavatories in a facility, such as a prison. A typical prior art plumbing control system includes a plurality of toilets and lavatories within a facility, each of which are integrated through an associated logic circuit, which, in turn, communicates with a central control unit. Also, each toilet and lavatory typically includes a push button sensor in a solenoid valve to operate the fixture. The control system uses the central control unit to receive requests from any individual fixture, process the request, and communicate an appropriate signal back to the logic circuit associated with each fixture, either allowing or disallowing fluid flow through a flow valve.
In certain facilities, such as a prison, these control systems can be used to delay operation of any single fixture, e.g., a toilet, within the facility, and/or to prevent such a fixture from being flushed more than a specified number of times within a predetermined time period, thereby preventing flooding of the toilet. Typically, these systems are classified as xe2x80x9cdelayxe2x80x9d and/or xe2x80x9clockoutxe2x80x9d systems. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,985,944 is directed to a plumbing control system and method for prisons, which uses both a delay and a lockout feature. Specifically, the control mechanism of the ""944 patent causes operation of the valve to be delayed for a selected period after the sensor has been operated (the xe2x80x9cdelayxe2x80x9d feature) and limits the number of operations of the valve per unit time (the xe2x80x9clockoutxe2x80x9d feature). These features prevent a user from utilizing the fixture, e.g., a toilet, in a quick and successive manner, thereby overloading the fluid system. Further, these features block any attempt at operating the fixture too often within a set period of time. Another example of a plumbing control system which uses the delay feature is found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,771,501.
While the systems are effective in delaying or locking out fixtures and protecting excessive water use and system overload, there is a need for a system that also tracks such repeated requests for use. Further, there is a need for warning to the system controller, such that the controller can effectively be warned of requests for use and the offending user located. For example, in a prison situation, if an inmate is repeatedly attempting to flush a toilet, it is possible that the inmate is attempting to flush contraband down the toilet. While prior art systems can delay or slow the process down, or, alternatively, halt the ability to activate the fixture for a set period of time, heretofore they have not been effective in tracking and alarming the controller (guard) of such a situation. Therefore, there is a need for a control system that protects against repeated use of a fixture, overload of the fixture, overload of the system, and tracks and warns the controller of these repeated uses.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a control system for a fluid flow system which overcomes the deficiencies of the prior art. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a control system that can prevent excessive and repeated activation of a fixture, thereby preventing a system overload. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a control system that can manage and track the exact location of such repeated usage, such that the controller may immediately investigate the situation.
The present invention is directed to a control system for a fluid flow system that includes at least one flow valve with a flow valve fluid inlet and a flow valve fluid outlet. This system also includes a control valve in fluid communication with the flow valve for controlling the flow of fluid from a fluid piping system through the flow valve fluid inlet and out the flow valve fluid outlet. The system also includes a logic circuit in communication with the control valve for receiving, processing, and transmitting data signals through a communication line, and a central control unit for receiving, processing, and transmitting data signals through the communication line. In addition, a flow valve actuator is used to communicate activation to the flow valve via the logic circuit in the control valve.
In operation, when the flow valve actuator is actuated, an xe2x80x9cactivatexe2x80x9d data signal is communicated to the central control unit, which communicates an xe2x80x9callowxe2x80x9d data signal to the logic circuit. This permits the logic circuit to communicate an xe2x80x9callow to activatexe2x80x9d data signal to the control valve, which, in turn, allows the control valve to permit fluid flow through the fluid piping system, through the flow valve fluid inlet, and out the flow valve fluid outlet. If, during a first predetermined time period, the flow valve actuator is actuated more than the predetermined allowable activation quantity, the xe2x80x9cactivatexe2x80x9d data signal is communicated to the central control unit, however, the central control unit communicates a xe2x80x9cdisallowxe2x80x9d data signal to the logic circuit. Next, since the logic circuit has received a xe2x80x9cdisallowxe2x80x9d data signal, it does not permit a communication of the xe2x80x9callow to activatexe2x80x9d data signal to the control valve. Since the control valve is not activated, fluid flow is not permitted through the flow valve and out of a fixture. This central control unit continues to communicate a xe2x80x9cdisallowxe2x80x9d data signal to the logic circuit for any successive flow valve actuator actuations during a second predetermined time period, thereby locking out the system from activation for a set period of time. Any successive actuation of the flow valve actuator during the second predetermined time period is recorded by the central control unit. The central control unit may also be forced to communicate the xe2x80x9cdisallowxe2x80x9d data signal at any time. During the forced xe2x80x9cdisallowxe2x80x9d, successive actuation of the flow valve actuator is recorded by the central control unit.
The present invention, both as to its construction and its method of operation, together with the additional objects and advantages thereof, would best be understood from the following description of specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.